


Exchange

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [171]
Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays: Parker and Stiles getting into places they shouldn't - one by being a ninja, the other with magic. Scott and Sophie, trading tips on how to get people to trust you immediately. Derek as another grifter, who has no setting between "off" and "high." everythingsbetterwithbisexuals had a fair bit about this a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

Danny glanced over his shoulder, but the local pack and Hardison’s friends weren’t killing each other, and this code breach was a fascinating technique, so he turned his attention back to the computer.

In hindsight, he should have realized that them getting along was probably worse than them fighting.  But he didn’t spot the danger until it was too late.

“Hey, has anyone seen Stiles?”

“Where’s Parker?”

Hardison looked up.  “Oh no.”

 * * *

Stiles watched, enraptured, as Parker picked the lock in under twenty seconds.  “Glenn Rieder locks always use an alternating pin system,” she explained quickly.

Stiles nodded, soaking in the information.  

The door swung open.  Stiles sniffed the air and his hand shot out, stopping Parker before she crossed the threshold.  “Wait.”  He rummaged in his backpack and pulled out one of his ‘bunker buster’ bags that he’d so carefully put together under Deaton’s watchful eye weeks before.  “They’ve got a hex wall set up.”  He gently lobbed the bag of agrimony and elder and other, less savoury, ingredients, across the threshold.  There was a shimmer, and a smell of sour smoke.  “Done.  Come on.”

* * *

Scott was fascinated.  “Always reach palm out.  We’re hardwired to trust that gesture.  And if you want someone to do something willingly, give them an easy choice…”

Scott nodded, and wondered if he should find paper and take notes.  Sophie was just telling him so much good stuff.

“And I saw you before, that smile is good, it’s very trustworthy.  But if you adjust your posture like…” she changed the set of her shoulders, and Scott instinctively matched her.  “Exactly.  You want people to match you, so you need to mirror them, get in synch, then just change the pattern…go on, try on me.”

* * *

Elliot knew a lot of grifters.  This guy wasn’t in Sophie’s league, but was definitely a heavy hitter.  On the other side of the drive thru window, the girl was giggling helplessly as she added in about half the order for free, purely on the power of this guy’s smile.

Derek handed Elliot the bag and touched the gas.  As soon as they were clear, his charming smile evaporated, replaced by a scowl.  Elliot filed that information away and tried not to breathe in the stench of fast food as they headed back to base.


End file.
